Clans
"Clans are an integral part of the game. Join one to get in on the fun!" Summary *Clans are a feature where players can congregate and try to push themselves to their best potential while receiving and giving help from friends and competing with other Clans, in competition to prove their skill in Clash Royale. Basics *Once you reach level 3 through leveling up cards and gaining more cards, you are allowed to join a Clan. *Clans can have up to a maximum of 50 members. Once a Clan is full, a player will have to leave, before another is able to join. *While in a Clan, you are able to donate to Clanmates. **You can donate 2 cards per request, and are allowed to request either 10 Common cards or 1 Rare card per request. ***Howewer, if you are in Arena 1 (Goblin Stadium), you can donate only one card. **You can request every 8 hours for cards of your choosing. **These donations reward you with at least 1 XP and 5 Gold per common card. ***If a rare card is donated, you receive 10 XP and 50 Gold instead. Clan Stats *Clan Score is based on the following factors: **Ranks 1-10 are worth 50% of the point total. **Ranks 11-20 are worth 25% of the point total. **Ranks 21-30 are worth 12% of the point total. **Ranks 31-40 are worth 10% of the point total. **Ranks 41-50 are worth 3% of the point total. *As a result, Clans can be top heavy with high level players, and maintain a high ranking. *Clan-wide donations are reset on a weekly basis; find your Clan's total beneath the Clan points tag in the clan description! *The Clan tag provides a simple way to search for Clans. Clan Settings *Clan Leaders can choose between three settings for "type of clan" when starting, which can also be changed later: **Open: Anyone can join, provided they have the minimum amount of Trophies required. **Invite Only: Players can request to join (provided they have the minimum number of trophies) and anyone invited can join regardless of the trophy limit. Clan Elders, Co-Leaders and Leaders have the position of power to decline requests. **Closed: The Clan does not accept new people joining, unless they are invited. *The Clan Name is set at the Clan's creation, and cannot be changed later. *The Clan Shield can be set and changed to your desired design whenever you want. *Leaders, and Co-leaders (see below) can change Clan Settings, included required Trophy level and Clan location. : It is important to note that clanmates will NOT be kicked as a result of not having the minimum amount of Trophies. Clan Roles *Clan Members can be given three promotions from member **Members have no special privileges within a Clan. They cannot kick or promote, nor change the Clan Settings. ***This is the default role when you join a clan. **Elders are the first level of promotion. They are able to kick members and invite or accept players to the Clan, but are not viable to change the Clan Settings. **Co-Leaders are the second level of promotion. They can kick members and elders, recruit/accept players, and are able to change the Clan Settings. **The Leader is, for the most part, the player who created a Clan, however they can demote themselves while promoting someone else to the role of Leader. They have the same privileges as Co-leaders, however, the Leader is the only player in the Clan who can kick and demote everyone, no matter the player's role. ***Transferring leadership of a clan will demote yourself to Co-Leader, and your desired player will take the Leader role. Daily Donation Limit The Daily Donation Limit is a restriction which halts the player from donating infinite cards per day (60 cards), and donating a Rare card will expend 10/60 - The Daily Donation Limit refreshes daily. Trivia *On 29/2/16, the March Update increased the experience received from donating Rare Cards to 10 experience (from 5 experience). Category:Gameplay